


The Unexpected Love Story.

by AnnaBear



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBear/pseuds/AnnaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwulla, daughter of Dwalin, sets out on her own for her own adventure. A thief in the works, a warrior at heart. Her hatred and untrustworthy thoughts for elves are strong, and Aniolad doesn't change that. Or does he?</p><p>Aniolad, adopted son of Thranduil, must retrieve a sword to prove his maturity, but when looking for it, finds a certain dwarf has beaten him to it. A gentle elf, not used to war and violence, he's not one for work, or adventures, until he meets Gwulla.</p><p>Battling it out, being visited by Saruman and Galadriel the two are sent on a quest. They'll be put through many things. Pain, trust, friendship, hatred, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Dwarrow Dam and the Elf.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story me and my friend are in the process of making! <333 It's complicated haha.. Aniolad is based off of him, Gwulla based off of me.

Gwulla ~ ((like an explanation of why she's going on this trip.)) 

Gwulla rubbed the shoulders of her father Dwalin as he sat, hand in face in a wooden chair. Gwulla was born a few days after her father left, making her only five months old when her father first saw her. Her hair layed against her back, lazily done in few braids from her face. She was on the taller side for a dwarf, as her father was as well. Gwulla wasn't exactly a spitting image of her father, but you'd have to do a double take. 

"Fadir, I will be alright. You have to trust me on this." Gwulla attempted to reassure her father the best she could, he was just as stubborn as she though. "But why do you have to do this, exactly?" "You went on an adventure, I want to go on one of my own. Will you allow it?" Gwulla explained, looking at her distressed father. "Dóttir, This is something that only the strongest, the bravest can do. Middle Earth is a dangerous place," Dwalin started, giving his daughter a glare, she wasn't sure he would say yes, "But, I do think you'll be just fine. After all, you are my daughter." He said, placing his forehead to hers, a dwarven sign of trust. "Just please, please come back. I don't need any more loved ones gone." Dwalin said. Gwulla knew exactly who he was talking about. Durin's sons. "I will, Fadir, I promise." With the words passing through her lips, they knocked foreheads, and laughed a bit. "You're hitting harder each time." "I'm thick skulled, like you." She teased, gathering her pack and weapons, placing them on her back. "Knives?" "Yep! Hidden in my boots, inside my jacket, and in my belt." She said, easing some of his tension. "Sword? War Hammer?" Dwalin pressed more, "Strapped to my back, but in easy reach! Fadir, don't worry! I'll be ok, you'll be ok. Just be ere when I get back." Gwulla said, walking out the door, but stopped on the frame when her father spoke once more, "Do not consult the Mirkwood elves. Don't go near there. Don't go near elves in general.." Dwalin almost spat, Gwulla fake gagged at the mention of the creatures. "I won't! Trust me!" Gwulla hollered as she ran down the path of Erebor, once stepped on by thousands in battle. "Say goodbye to Uncle Balin, Uncle Oin, and Uncle Gloin for me! I love you!" Was the last words she managed to get out before going down over the hill, leaving society behind her. 

————

Aniolad~ ((just because, same reasoning as Gwulla.))

"Aniolad, Your.. Father has called to see you." One of the guards peered into the princes chambers and called him, the prince getting up and brushing off his robes. Aniolad wasn't really a prince, nor was he the son of the king. Galadriel found the elf as a child, and asked Thranduil to take him in. Reluctantly he did, but Thranduil didn't expect as much out of him as Legolas. His hair, a silvery-blonde color, hit his shoulders. His eyes were bright green, unlike Thranduil or Legolas' blue eyes. 

Pushing by the guard her swiftly made his way to the throne his father lounged on daily, and bowed before looking to him. "Aniolad. I have a small quest for you." Thranduil spoke up, looking down at the elf. Aniolad almost jumped at the subject, he wasn't a fighter in anyway, he was soft natured, but a little excitement wouldn't hurt. "Yes, Ada?" "A sword, embedded into a stone north from here. The structure is abandoned and beyond prepared, so there is no real danger. To prove how mature you've grown, I would like you to retrieve it, and bring it back." Thranduil simply stated as if it was as easy as the words that floated from his lips. "Uh huh. What does it look like?" "It glows a faint red, but when used it battle shines above all. There is no other like it." Thranduil stayed dead panned at the elf, "I'm up for it." Aniolad said, although his body posture was a bit awkward and almost unsure about the words he said. "Then go, my son. Do not consult strangers, and do not get killed." Thranduil said, and Aniolad was soon ushered out by guards. 

Aniolad packed his bags, along with his weapons. Two daggers, his beloved bow and arrows, an elvish blade Thranduil gave him, and a lance. A bit excessive others thought, but he had his reasonings. Changing out of his robs into an outfit less cared for if it got dirty and More excited than anything, Aniolad almost ran down the halls, his boots on the stone rang around the kingdom. Asking the guards to open the gates, he waited eagerly before darting out the doors and into the world outside.


	2. Moving On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is chapter one but fuck it.

((This will mainly be in Gwulla's point of view! But I will switch around if I need to.))

 

"Fadir, I will be alright. You have to trust me on this." Gwulla attempted to reassure her father the best she could, he was just as stubborn as she though. "But why do you have to do this, exactly?" "You went on an adventure, I want to go on one of my own. Will you allow it?" Gwulla explained, looking at her distressed father. "Dóttir, This is something that only the strongest, the bravest can do. Middle Earth is a dangerous place," Dwalin started, giving his daughter a glare, she wasn't sure he would say yes, "But, I do think you'll be just fine. After all, you are my daughter." He said, placing his forehead to hers, a dwarven sign of trust. "Just please, please come back. I don't need any more loved ones gone." Dwalin said. Gwulla knew exactly who he was talking about. Durin's sons. "I will, Fadir, I promise." With the words passing through her lips, they knocked foreheads, and laughed a bit. "You're hitting harder each time." "I'm thick skulled, like you." She teased, gathering her pack and weapons, placing them on her back. 

"Knives?" "Yep! Hidden in my boots, inside my jacket, and in my belt." She said, easing some of his tension. "Sword? War Hammer?" Dwalin pressed more, "Strapped to my back, but in easy reach! Fadir, don't worry! I'll be ok, you'll be ok. Just be here when I get back." Gwulla said, walking out the door, but stopped on the frame when her father spoke once more, "Do not consult the Mirkwood elves. Don't go near there. Don't go near elves in general.." Dwalin almost spat, Gwulla fake gagged at the mention of the creatures. "I won't! Trust me!" Gwulla hollered as she ran down the path of Erebor, once stepped on by thousands in battle. "Say goodbye to Uncle Balin, Uncle Oin, and Uncle Gloin for me! I love you!" Was the last words she managed to get out before going down over the hill, leaving society behind her. 

—

I replayed my decision over and over. I could go back to my father, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have his little girl back in his arms, or continue on and find out more about Middle Earth. It's not like I was traveling to the Shire, I'm sure Fadir wouldn't enjoy that, but it was all debatable.

I settled on continuing to go north, as it was straight ahead. My boots sank into the soft earth, leaving broken grass footprints behind myself. If anyone was to follow me, it would be pretty easy. 

I finally stepped into the woods after what seemed like hours of walking on an endless plane of grass. I hated being out in the open, I liked being secluded in the woods. More places to hide, climb even. Dwarves are built for running short distances quickly, as my cousin Gimli told me, so running wasn't a close option. My father would say fight if I had to, but run if I could. He would fight, I knew, he would never back down, but he was more experienced than I. 

The sun was beginning to settle down into the sky, casting purple, red, and orange lights to color the sky. It was beautiful, truly, but I had no time to wait out in the night, as enemies could be lurking. I wasn't afraid of the dark, I was more afraid of what came out in the dark. Wargs, Orcs, Goblins. I pulled my sword out of its sheath, as it was much lighter to just hand hold than a war hammer, and kept walking. The name of my sword was Althail. i was unsure of the meaning, but went along with it.. 

The silence killed me, no crickets, no trees groaning in the wind. Just dead silence. 

Deeper and deeper into the woods I went, until the stars became clear above me. I found a clearing, but it was hidden enough for me to stay.. Hidden! I gathered wood, and piled it up. I pulled out one of my many hidden knives, striking a rock with it and creating a spark, landing it in the fire. Blowing softly until it smoked and burst into a brilliant light show, I settled back, laying on the ground and twirling the knife between my fingers. "Forged in Erebor.." I whispered, running my thumb along the name plate on the hilt. My father lives in Erebor, along with most of the company, and it was an honor to even be born there. Piles of gold, beautiful stone halls, mines that go deep into the earth. It was like a country in one. 

I counted stars, named constellations, all until I slowly began to feel sleep coming on. I got up and kicked out the fire, and went and leaned against a tree. It wasnt the best spot, but it was better than nothing, Slowly, but surely, my eyes fluttered shut, knife clutched in my hands to my chest, praying I wake up in the morning.


	3. Orcs, Wargs, a Castle, Oh My!

Morning broke, and somehow the sun found a spot in between the leaves to break through and brighten my face. I groaned at the sudden warmth, my voice croaking. "Fadir.. Five more minutes.." I mumbled, putting my arm over my face and rolling to the right, only to fall back, away from the tree I was leaning on. "Fadir? Fadir?!" Jumping up, I yelled, my voice panicked, before reminding myself where I was, what I was doing. My nerves calmed and I sighed, pushing hair away from my face. I was barely a day into my little adventure and I was already crying for my father. I picked up my knife I had dropped when standing, and hid it back in my boot. I stretched a bit, and walked before coming across a river. 

I leaned down in my knees, dipping and cupping my hands into the water, splashing a bit on my face. I watched the water ripple from the drops coming off my face and sighed. I stood, and looked left, then right, and settled on going left. 

I started walking, when I stopped, more like froze, in my place. I looked into the tree across the river, there an arrow impaled into the bark. I looked into the woods, drawing my sword, prepared for whatever comes forth. "Fund Regs, Vogal Shakutarbik." ((Doom lies, Little Dwarf.)) words rumbled from the forest, words I didn't understand but knew the form. Black speech. 

Two Orcs crept out, yet neither had a bow. An archer lies somewhere hidden, so I had to keep my watch. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and smirked. "Bring your best." I muttered, and they kicked into fighting gear, charging forth, letting out throaty battle cries. I did the same, barreling through them, slashing furiously. One screeched, the other glared at me, and brought his sword up, and swung it down, and at the last second I reacted, blocking it. The Orc pushed down, the sword coming closer to my face. I had to do something, or else I was a dead dwarf. I kicked my legs around, eventually hitting him in the stomach, a hard blow to say the least. He stumbled back, and I slashed a gash across his neck, causing him to fall back dead. I looked at the other, and we clashed swords, stumbling a few times. I wasn't worried about loosing, what I was worried about was that the archer hadn't made a move. Was he gone? Or was he waiting for a signal? 

While thinking, my sword was knocked from my hand, tumbling to the grass a few feet away. I gasped, and looking at the Orc. I pulled out my war hammer and smirked, letting out a battle cry and swinging, the hammer connecting with his skull, a 'crack' sound bounced off the iron. Two dead, one to go. I placed my hammer, and sword back in their places on my pack, and took out two knives, looking around, watching for some sign of movement. 

I breathed in and blocked out all noises. It was silent until I heard the string of a bow being pulled back, and I turned on my heel and threw my knife, and Orc crying out and landing on the ground below. My knife embedded into his chest, I walked over and pushed it in deeper, watching him fight, I let out a laugh and smiled, once he stopped moving I took my knife back, and placed it in its holder. "Disgusting things.." I muttered, starting my way down the path. 

Brushing my hands on my jacket, I looked behind myself when I heard the bone chilling sound of howling. 

Wargs.

They must've had sent the other Orcs as look outs, and since none could signal back, riders are coming. I side stepped a bit before sprinting along the river, checking behind myself now and then. Dwarves aren't built for running, so I couldn't last much longer. "Alag Shakutarbik Nu Afar!" ((That Dwarf is near!)) I heard one call, I sprinted a bit faster. I heard the heavy pads of the wargs become closer, and I looked ahead and saw fallen rocks. I climbed over them and I stopped to catch my breath, looking up at an old castle, fallen to the ground and abandoned. One more howl was heard, and I darted inside the building, running up the stone staircase and hiding in a still held together room. My breathing was heavy and heart beating, I covered my mouth to stay quiet. I heard a horn, and I peeked out a window, watching them retreat into the distance. 

I stood, and looked around, it was quite nice in here. I walked out of the room and down the stairs, looking around. Jewels scattered about, weapons as well. I picked up a few rings, and put them in my pockets, along with a white gold crown, placing that in my bag. If only Mr. Nori could see this! He'd have a field day! 

But I remembered the real reason why I was here. My father told me of an ancient battle axe, more powerful than any other weapon forged now. He claimed it could end the rivalry of Elves and Dwarves, though he stated he could care less, but apparently others wanted it to end. He trusted me, as did many others to find the axe, and bring it back to be placed in Erebor in case it is needed. He claimed it had a black handle, white a white grip at one end. The blades were silver, the tips white. It also had a purple aura, which I found strange.

I strutted around, mocking that of a king, or queen, and found a room in an absolute disaster. But something inside caught my eye. A dark purple light shone through a crevice, and I knew what it was, I wanted it. Now. I pulled out my hammer, and stood. If I hit this, the whole place could crumple. Or, I cold find out what was making that beautiful purple aura. 

I chose the latter option, and swung my hammer. The rocks turned to pebbles, and fell to the floor. Putting away my hammer with a smirk, I walked over the stone and to a glass case, except the glass was shattered. Inside sat a battle axe, a soft, dark purple aura floated off of it. I grabbed the handle and picked it up, looking it over. It was the perfect fit. Light enough to swung, but heavy enough to cause a nice blow. I noticed two doors, and placed my axe outside of the frame, and walked inside.

I walked around, and peered into a large room, almost like a gathering hall, and saw a soft red glow. I walked towards it, and it turned out to be a sword embedded deep into a marble stone. I stood in front of it, and squatted, running my thumb along the golden name plate. 

"Nardrol.." I whispered.


	4. Lady of Light.

I froze in my spot when I felt the cold, sharp tip of a blade on my neck. "Touch the sword, and you're done for." The voice threatened. I laughed. "Sorry princess, but I got here first." I said, moving the blade away and standing to face whomever it was. I crinkled my nose at the sight. "Elf." I spat. "Dwarf." The elf snapped back. "Lower your weapon, Princess." I said, putting my hand on the hilt of my sword. "I'm not a princess! I'm a prince! Now, Sir, steps away from the sword." "I'm not a sir!" I said, my voice raised, I smiled at the shock on his face. "You have a beard! You're muscles–" "All Dwarrow dams have beards, and it's called working out. Apparently elves don't know what the means." I said, flicking his thin arm. "That's it!" He yelled, swinging his sword. I dodged, and pulled out my sword. "If you want a fight, so be it." I said confidently. I swung my sword, and it clashed with his. The room filled with sword against sword, until he hit mine out of my hand, I was really off my sword game today. I took out one of my throwing knives and threw, it flew by his cheek, hitting the stone behind him. 

I smirked as he swallowed hard, "You're smarter than I thought, dwarf." "I'll take that as a compliment." I pulled out my war hammer, and his eyes widened briefly, before charging at me. "Bold choice, Elf!" I yelled, swinging and hitting his sword away. "What're you gonna do now?" I asked, and he looked at Nardrol. "I've had enough of you!" He yelled, grabbing the sword and pulling it from the stone. He stumbled a bit as it shone brighter red, and then faced me. He swung, missing me, but the power from the swing, it was almost inhumanly. The wind blew me back, and I slid across the floor. "You wanna play dirty, then? I'll show you dirty, Princess." I smirked, and walked out the door frame. 

"Hey, get back here, I am not a Princ–" The words left his mouth as I held the axe in my hand, a smirk played on my lips. "What was that, Princess?" I said, raising the axe and running at him. "I couldn't hear you!" I growled, swinging, but at the last second he blocked it. The force of our two, magic like, weapons blew us both back. "I'm gonna have your head mounted on a wall!" I snarled. He seemed startled, and scrambled to get up. I spit blood from my mouth, I hit bitten my tongue in the fall, he looked disgusted by that action. "Like you've never seen blood." I scoffed. I picked up my own sword, and he picked up his own. He made the bold choice of grabbing my knife and throwing it, which I caught between my fingers. I fit it snug in my boot again. 

Before we were about to slice eachother in half, a voice boomed through out the castle. "Stop!" We both froze at a bright white flash, and lowered our weapons. "I was sent here to retrieve you two, not find you in an all out battle!" They said, "Who're you?" I said, pointing my axe at them. "I am Saurmon the White." The man said, "Like a wizard?" The elf asked, "Yes, I was sent here by Lady Galadriel. It seems you two have found your weapons.." He grumbled. "Is she another elf?" I almost groaned. "Yes, she is. We all know how much you dwarves despise them, but you must come with me." He said, holding his staff, he knocked it against the ground and we appeared at a magnificent kingdom. "Wah!" I screeched, falling back onto my butt. I wasnt expecting that. The elf snickered. "Shut it." I said, getting up. I held my head as we walked, coming to a gazebo where Sarumon told us to wait. He disappeared into a nearby building, leaving us alone. 

I fiddled with my axe, and the elf spoke up, "So, what your na–" "Gwulla Eindride, Daughter of Dwalin." cut him off. "Oh, I'm Prince Aniolad Rhapsodos, adopted son of Thranduil." Aniolad said, I snickered. "Oh! A prince." I bowed sarcastically and looked up at him. "I'm surprised Thrandy-Dandy sent you and not Legolas." Aniolad rolled his eyes, "My father doesn't think much of me, he thinks higher of Legolas." Aniolad said, "I would too if my son was that thin.." I muttered, but loud enough for him to hear. "Watch it, dwarf." We stayed silent until Sarumon came back with a beautiful elf maiden, yes, as much as I hated them, their beauty rivaled no other. I bowed, and nudged Aniload and he quickly did the same. I had manners, I just chose not to use them. 

"Gwulla, Aniload." The woman said. "Lady Galadriel, I presume?" I spoke softly, and she nodded. "You presume well. You both know why you are here, correct? And what the weapons are for?" Lady asked, searching or reactions for an answer. "Well. No, actually, I don't.. My Ada just sent me to get this.." Aniolad trailed off, "As did my dad sent me for this." I said, motioning to the axe. 

"These weapons are powerful, in the wrong hands Middle Earth could be destroyed." Lady started, "Evil is approaching, and quick." Sarumon stated. 

"E-Evil?" Aniload's face went paler than it already was, he looked like he was about to pass out. 

"Yes, and you two are the ones who are going to stop it." Lady stated.


	5. Fairwell.

"Us?" I said, "We have to work together?" Aniload finished my sentence. "The dwarf?" "The elf?" I spat, we both shot each other glares. "This is exactly why we wanted you two. You're still both young, and although you have a small," Lady looked at me, "Some a big bigger than others, hatred for each other, we believe you can be wonderful partners. Everyone wants to stop the hatred between elves and dwarves." "Maybe if the elves had done a better job at the battle, none of this would've happened." I snapped, leaning on my axe. "The battle is in the past." Lady stated slowly, "I was too young to understand, but when I was old enough my father told me everything that troubled him. My mother passed, Thorin, Fili, and Kili gone. He felt like his world was empty and I was his only hope. None of this should've happened.." I murmered, "But because when Erebor was attacked the first time," I turned to Aniload. "Your horrid father didn't help! He thought more of himself than any others! Elves are so stuck up!" I yelled, hoping everyone in the perimeter could hear. "Listen here, dwarf, my father was thinking of his people, not just himself–" "He obviously thinks more of his people than you! His own 'son'! You were just a new burden to himself." I shouted, Aniload looked taken back. "I cannot stand her! We cannot do this!" "I can't stand him, either!" I yelled back. 

"Are you quite through? Because you two will have to settle your ways at some point." Lady stated softly, a smile still on her lips. "Yes, Yes, carry on.." I said, looking to my feet. "Now I hope you two don't argue this entire trip.." Saurman mumbled, I rolled my eyes. 

"Now, back to the weapons.. Aniload, your sword was made by an extremely high class of elves. Gwulla, your axe made by an extremely high class of dwarves. Each hold their own power, Aniload, yours is magic. Gwulla, yours has unbelievable strength and power. That's exactly why if in the wrong hands, we probably wouldn't be standing here." Lady said. "They fit so perfectly, though." I said, gently squeezing the handle. "Yes, quite odd. Almost like they were made for you. A dwarf and an elf, hm? Wonder how that happened." Lady joked softly. Aniload chuckled, I took no liking to the gentle teasing. 

"You two will be leaving by sunrise tomorrow, you will need to make a jounrey nearly across the entire Middle Earth. We expect no fighting with each other, jus enemies, we will be checking up now and then." Saurmon said. "You will be shown to your chambers. There will packs for you each, containing a wealthy amount of foods and medical supplies." We both nodded, and Saurman ushered Aniolad to his room, and Lady brought me to mine. 

Once she left, I ran my fingers along the new set of clothes, and I looked through the pack so I knew where everything was. I sat for a moment, before taking everything out of the elven pack, and putting it in my own. I wasn't going to leave my pack behind. I looked over to the two glass doors leading to a small balcony, and walked over to push them open. I walked onto the stone, and leaned on the rail, running my thumbs along the white marble. "How did I manage to get myself into this? All I wanted to do was go on a little adventure.." The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains, the cool night air kicking in. "My father won't be happy about this.." I mumbled, twiddling my thumbs back and forth. 

Night quickly fell, and I went back into my room, closing the doors. Removing the necessities from atop my bed, I pulled off my boots and jacket, and layed on top of the bed in my tunic and trousers. Falling asleep against the tree was no problem to me, but being in an elven bed made me uncomfortable, like I wasn't supposed to be here.

 

I hummed to myself until my eye lids got heavy, my muscles relaxing. I closed my eyes, and drifted off. 

—

I was awoken by a knock on my door, "Madame Gwulla? Are you ready?" "Wha..? For what..?" I groaned, sitting up and blinking, taking in my surroundings. "The quest! You haven't forgotten, have you?" The voice was female, but not Lady's. Must be another elf maiden, maybe Aniload, he had a girls voice too.. "No no! Ill be there in a few minutes!" I shouted, jumping out of the bed and changing my clothes, pulling my boots and combing through my hair, braiding it to the side. I pulled on my fur coat, and slung my pack over my back, and walked out the door to a large meeting hall. Aniload had just walked in from the doors on the other side. I sighed in relief that he was a bit late as well, and I went over and stood next to him reluctantly. 

We went through this big ritual thing. I didn't understand half of it, as it was in elvish, but I got the gist.

"Tula Sinome." ((Come here.)) Lady Galadriel motioned us towards her, and we stepped forth. Dark green cloaks were placed on our shoulders, clasped together by a silver and green leaf. 

Lady turned to Aniload, whispering something to him I couldn't translate. "Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor." ((I know your strength in battle.)) He nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Diola lle. Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor." ((Thank you. We will defeat them in battle.)) Aniolad whispered back. 

Lady knelt next to me, –curse my height– and smiled. "I don't need you getting into trouble. I'm sure Dwalin wouldn't be too appreciative if his daughter was injured, or worse. Young elven boys can be a bit reckless, though, so I see why you're so iffy about him." Lady smiled, and I laughed a bit. "Hey!" Aniload said. "Thank you, Lady Galadriel. I– We, promise to do our best, side by side." I stated. 

"With that said, then, Namaarie." Lady said, giving us a fairwell wave as we boarded our small boat, floating off into the sunrise. We both pattled, but since I was stronger, my side went one way, his went the other.

This was going to be a long ride.


	6. Spiders.

"Slow down!" "Maybe you should row faster!" We bickered back and forth, until we made it to our dry land destination. Even though it only took about a day, the sun starting to lower, we managed not to push each other over board. Pulling the boat onto the sand, we grabbed our packs. I looked into the forest in front of us, and to Aniload. He seemed to stiffen. "I-Is there another way around..?" "No, are you scared of the forest?" I teased, "No, I just don't have a good feeling about this." Aniload said, walking forth a bit. "Why not?" I asked, and he just looked at me, dead panned, "It's Mirkwood." My eyes widened a bit and my lips formed an 'O' shape. I walked in front of him into the thick brush, he quickly hurried behind me. Taking out his normal elven sword, Nardrol placed in its sheath, he held it out in front of him, cautiously looking around. "We have to hurry through here.." Aniolad said, "Maybe you should go in front, then, elf! You know the way, you are from Mirkwood after all!" I said, motioning to the path ahead. Aniload swallowed hard, and walked in front of me, his sword still out. "Put that away, you're acting like a babe." I mumbled, "I have a good reason to be like this!" Aniload whispered, but loud enough for me to hear. 

Deeper we walked into the wood, stepping over fallen trees, once in a while one of us would trip over a root. "The sun is setting.." Aniload said softly, "I see that, and we're not even half way through. Lets just find a place to camp." I suggested. "No!" Aniolad spun on his heel, his face plastered a look of pure fear. "W-We cannot stay a night in this place, it will not be good for either of us, especially you, it messes with your mind." "Jeez, ok.. mymind is quite fine, thank you very mu– Ah!" I cut myself off by tripping over a root, landing on my face, propping myself up on my elbows. "Don't succum to it." Aniolad mumbled, and kept walking with out helping me up! What a gentleman. 

I stood and blinked a few times, my world was spinning, and I could barely see the fuzzy figure of the elf a distance ahead of me. "Come on!" He yelled. "Bah.." I waved my hand and started walking to the right, away from him, "Elf doesn't know where he's going.." My mind was in a completely different place. I took out my sword and leaned on it as I walked, holding myself up. 

It was when I stopped in the middle of the forest, looking around, I knew I was lost. "Where'd the damned path go? I was just on it.." I looked at the ground, spinning in circles, it didn't help my headache any more. 

I suddenly turned quickly on my heel when I heard branches breaking, and a snapping noise, I lifted my sword to face who ever, or whatever it was. I turned around to be face to face with eight eyes. I let out the girliest scream in my entire life. 

—

((Quick second person P.O.V!)) 

"You had a lot to say back there, and now you're being quiet? You finally ashamed?" Aniload chuckled, waiting for the dwarf to answer him. When she didn't snap back an answer, he stopped, "Gwulla..? Are you ok?" He asked, turning around only to be faced with no one. "Gwulla? Gwulla?!" He yelled, he was extremely worried now, not because Gwulla had wondered off on her own, he knew she could handle herself, but he was more scared that he was alone. "Gwulla, this isn't funny! Come on! It's nearly night fall!" Aniload searched behind trees and around bushes, huffing now and then.

His heart stopped when a high pitched scream reached his keen ears. 

Aniolad ran towards the screaming, his heart pounding.

—

((Gwulla's P.O.V. again.))

I swung my sword, plunging it deep into the retched spider's head, pulling it out and cutting its head off. My screams attracted more than one, and they all came down from their perches in the trees. Where was that idiot of an elf when I needed him? I placed my sword in its sheath, and took out my war hammer, swinging and crashing it down ontop of one of the creatures abdomens. I was only a bit scared, as they were quickly swarming around. I swung, hitting any which one I could. Aniolad appeared, panting heavily. "Spiders?! This is what you've gotten yourself into?!" Aniload said, his voice going up an octave. He slashed his sword around, and before either of us knew it, he was on his back, face to face with a enormous spider. "O-Oh my– Gwulla!" He screeched, his face paler than snow. "Kill it, you elf!" I screamed. "Help me, you dwarf!" He snapped back. I ran killed the spider I was against and ran over to him, punching it in the face to distract it, giving me time to ram my hammer against its head. Aniolad jumped up, grabbing his sword. His breathing was ragged, he leaned against a tree. He was shaking like a leaf. 

"Don't rest, you idiot, help me, Anio–" before I could react to what happened next, I was on the ground, my hammer just out of reach.

One of those wicked creatures managed to get the best of me, make use of my confusion. I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of me. I was laying ontop of my sword, and if I made a move I'd be dead. The spider hovered over me, it's fangs snapping together as it came closer to me. Veniom dripped and landed on my cheek, burning like fire.

One of those wicked creatures managed to get the best of me, make use of my confusion. I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of me. I was laying ontop of my sword, and if I made a move I'd be dead. The spider hovered over me, it's fangs snapping together as it came closer to me. Veniom dripped and landed on my cheek, burning like fire. 

"Aniolad!" I screamed, testing my luck and flailing my legs around. I watched as the elf stood at looked at me, only to freeze in his place. "Oh no. Oh no no no no." Aniload stuttered, his arms stiff to his side, face as white as snow. "Do something, you fool!" I screamed, my throat becoming horse. "I-I can't– Gwulla I can't do this! You don't understand!" "If I die under your watch, my father will have your head!" I yelled, moving my face to the side and away as far as I could from its fangs. "G-Gwulla! I'm scared of these things! That's why I didn't want to be here!" He eventually squeaked out. I calmed myself as best as I could. "Aniolad, What if your father was in this position?" I stated, he quickly grabbed his sword and was about to cut down on its head, until I screamed, "You'll kill me as well if you do that! You're an elf, use an arrow!" I said, the spider became distracted, looking at Aniolad, giving him just enough time to pull out his bow and an arrow, notch an arrow and shoot, impaling the beast in its head, falling dead to its side. 

Aniload was shaking, and I got up, brushing off dirt and leaves. I grabbed my hammer and put it in its place, and grabbed Aniolad's arrow and wiped the blood on my jacket, handing it back to him. "Diola lle. Although you could've reacted quicker.." ((Thank you.)) I snapped. I had picked up on the small elvish words that fluttered around when we stayed with Elrond. "Y-You're welcome.." The elf was still shaken up, and I tilted my head. Tears pricked his eyes, but he wiped them away. "They scare me, so much." Aniload said, shaking his head as he looked to the ground. "It's all over now, lets get going." I said, patting his arm and walking away. 

A horn sounded in the distance, but it was close.

"No, Gwulla, it's not over.." Aniload started. 

"What do you m–" 

"Elves."


	7. Captured.

"I– We can handle them!" I said, waving him off. "No, Gwulla, Mirkwood elves. Legolas is most likely with them, and if he sees me he'll surely take me to Thranduil. If they catch me with you you'll probably end up straight in a cell." Aniload insisted that we get a move on. "Gwulla, if we get separated again, do not attempt to attack them, it'll just end you up in a worse situation. And.. Hide the axe." "Where? I can't fit it in my pack!" "Try!" Aniload yelled, grabbing my hand and ushering us away from where we stood.

The horn went off once again, and branches snapping and leaves cracking could be heard. "Aniload, I can't go any faster than this, we have to do something else!" I told him, letting his hand go and slowing. 

"Mallen pelu e' n'alaquel en' sen." ((Circle around behind them.)) A voice called out, and at that Aiload picked up his pace. "I-I– Aniload slow down!" I scowled, "Hide! I'll run them off!" Aniload shouted, jumping over logs and dodging trees. I didn't know where in hell to go, I wasn't familiar with this place. I took a left, and ran finding a large standing rock, and sat behind it, trying to quiet my heavy breathing. I heard the pounding of what I figured was hooves over the ground. They stopped, and I could only hear soft voices. "You three, stay here, Tauriel and I will scout ahead." I pressed my back harder against the rock, hooves venturing off. "Dina." ((Be silent.)) One elf whispered. They were awful light on their feet, as I barely heard them walking around. It worried me to know three elves were around, and I couldn't hear a one. 

Until one came closer to me. The light footsteps became heavy, and I heard the pulling back of a bow string. I put my hand over my mouth and held y breath, and shut my eyes. Mahal, if this is how I die, at least let me go down fighting. I turned my head as slowly and quietly as I could, looking over the rock as much as I could. I saw the back of a head, dark hair trailing behind them as they walked away. I let out my breath slowly, and I heard them all regroup, the three anyway. "Nothing." One whispered, my mind was racing with thoughts. What if they come back over? What if Aniload gets caught?

—

((Second Person P.O.V, Aniloads position.))

Aniload looked behind him, sighing in relief as the dwarf was no longer around. He hoped she had found a secure spot. The heavy breathing of the horses came closer, and Aniolad soon found himself at a dead end. He kept his back turned to the guards and stood still. "Mankoi naa lle Sinome?" ((Why are you here?)) "Amin utue ta." ((I found it.)) Aniload said flatly. "Mani..?" ((What..?)) Legolas asked, and Aniolad turned to him. "The sword.. Tell Ada I found it." "No, You tell him yourself. Khila Amin." ((Follow me.)) Legolas spat, the younger elf followed behind him. "The spiders." Legolas started, "What?" "You did not kill them all yourself, I know how much of a coward you are towards them." Legolas said, "And there were deeper foot prints on the trail. You are not alone, Aniload. Who else lingers?" "No one.." Aniload whispered, his eyes scanning the area to make sure Gwulla wasn't around. "You sound unsure. You're not lying, are you?" "No, I'm not." Aniload said. 

Eventually the three got back to the other elves, Legolas raising his brows in question. "No one around." One of the elves said, Aniload let out a soft sigh. 

Legolas glanced at Aniload, his fingers dug into his robe until his knuckles were white. Legolas had learned early on that when Aniload was nervous he'd fidget with his hands. "You're sure you checked everywhere?" The three elves looked at each other and nodded. "We'll see." Legolas said, walking off into the forest, but still in view. 

—

((Gwulla's P.O.V.)) 

I heard Aniload's voice, but I heard another as well. "You're sure you checked everywhere?" Silence. "We'll see." Then came foot steps, my heart raced again. My eyes widened when I heard someone climb ontop of the rock, looking down into the woods. They obviously weren't smart enough to look down, so they climbed down and started away.

I relaxed too soon, and when I leaned back, the hilt of my sword made a soft 'pinggg.' Against the rock. An arrow flew by my cheek, cutting it slightly, and lodging into the tree in front of me. I tried not to jump up and fight back, but I stayed still. 

Next moment my shoulder was grabbed, and I was yanked to my feet. "What is your name?" The elf, his hair long and blonde, eyes as blue as the sea asked me harshly. I glanced at Aniolad and he shook his head quick, and I didn't answer the elf. "Aniolad.. Do you know this Naugrim?" ((Dwarf.)) I shot Aniolad a pleading look, but he looked down. "No, Legolas." "We'll see what Father has to say.." Legolas sighed, yanking my arm more to bring me over to them. I yanked my arm away and brushed it off where he touched, "Don't touch me, Óvœttr!" ((Monster.)) I spat, Khuzdúl slipping off my tongue. 

After moments of curses flying about, eventually the group of elves got my hands behind my back, and I was walking beside them back to the kingdom. Aniload glanced at me and I shot him a look that could kill, and he quickly looked away. I was furious with him. One, because he didn't help me in anyway, and two he said he didn't know me. 

He was gonna get an earfull when we escape this horrid place.


	8. Mirkwood.

((Second person P.O.V.)) 

 

Legolas pushed Aniolad into the throne room and stood a few feet behind. "Aniolad.." "Father.." Aniolad's voice was a whisper. "Have you done it?" Thranduil asked the elf. "Done what?" "Gotten the sword." Thranduil stated. "O-Oh, yes, I have." Aniolad said, reaching to his side and pulling the sword from its sheath. "Bring it here." "What?" "Bring it to me." Thranduil said. Every nerve in his body wanted to say no, but he knew Thranduil would have his head. With shaky steps, he walked up the steps to the throne, and handed him the sword. Thranduil had to rip it from his grasp, admiring it in the light. Thranduil glanced to the elfs other sword holster, noticing it was empty. "Where's your other sword? Did you loose it?" "N-No.. I.. It broke.." The last word was barely audible, but the King scoffed. "How did you break it? How in Middle Earth do you break a sword?" "Well, I didn't, the dw–" He stopped himself, not wanting to say Gwulla was with him. "Say it." "No." Aniolad snapped. "Aniolad!" "N-Naugrim.. The dwarf did it.." He said. "So you were with the dwarf.. Are you fond of her?" "Well, she's extremely rude, and she is a dwarf after al–" "So you wouldn't mind her being in the prison." Aniolad wanted to protest, but he knew he and the Dwarrow dam would be worse off. "No, I wouldn't." "Good.." Thranduil said, roughly slipping the sword into Aniolad's sheath. "Leave." Thranduil stated, and Aniolad ran down the stairs and out the door. "Legolas, bring the dwarf." He told his son, who nodded and left. 

—

((Gwulla's P.O.V.))

My pack was yanked from me and taken away, I was weapon searched, and they found every single knife..and I was put into a cell, the door closing behind me. I cursed under my breath, and sat on the make shift bed, only to have the door opened soon later. "The King wants to see you." The elf, called Legolas, told me. I walked over to him, he grabbed my wrist and held me as he walked to the throne room, putting me inside and leaving. I kept my face to the floor, not looking at him. "Naugrim." "Álfr." I spat, "What were you doing in my woods?" She didn't want to give herself or Aniolad away, expecting he did the same, "I got lost." I said, "Look at me." "No," I said sternly, "I do not take orders from an elf." "I can have you killed here on the spot, or you'll look." Thranduil said. I groaned and looked up at him, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "You look.. Familiar." He got up from his throne and clasped his hands behind his back and glided over to me, as if walking on ice. He got closer to my face. "Too familiar." He said standing up. "You're quite tall for a dwarf, too. What is your name." "Gwulla." He walked around me, and smiled. "I know who you are, though I never suspected it would happen." "Out with it." "You're that one dwarf's daughter, from Oakenshield's company.. He was as head strong as you, only took orders from Oakenshield, a bit tall for a dwarf, as well.. Escaped along with the other horrid group." "Don't speak like that about them. Dwalin, is my fathers name. Now if you'll let me go I'll be on my way." I said, turning on my heel. "No, not so fast. I know you didn't get lost, Dwarf. You're around here for a reason.." "Get off my back, elf." "Would your mother like this attitude? Ever since she died from the sickness, you've changed." "You know nothing of my mother and have to right to speak about her!" I screamed, the King taken back a bit, "I'm sure you're wife would want to have a word with you– oh wait, she can't, because she's dead too!" I yelled at the king, his brows furrowing, "Out." He said, "With pleasure." I scoffed, going out the open doors, being greeted by Legolas and he guided me to my cell. Once I was secured in he sighed. "Sorry you had to deal with my brother.." Legolas chuckled. "I'm sorry for you, as well. He's such a baby.." I laughed, I swore I saw Legolas smile. "Why're you really here?" "I'm afraid that information is classified." I shrugged, he nodded. "I won't push." He said, "By the way, those were pretty clean cuts on those spiders." "Thank you. Aniolad helped, though. But not much.." I said, Legolas nodded. "Figured." He said, walking off. 

I spent the night in the cell, only to be awoken by the jingling of keys. "What.." I mumbled, opening my eyes to see Aniolad. He had two packs on his back, mine and his. "Aniolad?" "Shh." He said, opening the door and running, I followed behind. "Quiet." He said, pushing open a secret door to the outside. There on, he booked it into the woods with me behind him. The shouts from the elven guards could be heard inside, but I was pushing myself enough to not care. When we eventually found a safe distance, and safe place to rest, I sat myself down on a fallen tree, breathing in and out heavily whilst wheezing. Aniolad didn't say much. "I see you've made friends with Legolas?" "No, Aniolad, we're not friends." I said through shorts of breathing. "You talked. About me." He said quietly, giving his pack the once over. "He brought it up, Anio–" "Don't think you can get close to him through me." He snapped gently, I laughed. "You think I want to be close to that elf? You think I wanted to be close to an elf in the first place? No, I didn't, but I got stuck with you." "Don't think I won't send your ass straight back to Mirkwood, to let you rot in that cell. A hundred years is a mere blink in the eye of an elf." Aniolad said, walking towards me a bit. "Whatever. Lets just get going, before someone finds us." I said, standing up and taking my pack from him, "You're welcome, by the way." Aniolad said, walking by me and staying a few paces ahead. "I assume you got rest in your cell, so there's no need to take a break." Aniolad mumbled, I didn't answer. 

We walked for a good 4 hours, over streams, hopping over trees, the usual. "Anioladdddd.. I'm hungry." I whined, my specialty. "Gwulla, it's almost night, we can res–" "Aniolad! I'm hungry, tired, dirty, and not amused! I don't need you to add to it!" "Is the dwarf warrior crumbling? Is she finally coming other senses that she's not as tough as she seems or thinks?" Aniolad sneered, turning aroun and walking backwards. "I would fight you right here and now, show you how much of a warrior I am, but I'm not in the mood." "We'll fight in the morning at sunrise." Aniolad smirked, knowing damn well I won't be up then. "You're on, Princess." I said, a smile played on my lips. "Now can we please rest? Near a stream, preferably, I'm dirtier than a mud puddle." I said, looking down at my bare hands, and then wiping them against his pack. "H-Hey! Stop that!" Aniolad jumped forth, looking at his pack. "What have you done?" He asked suspiciously, "Nothing, my dear Prince." I said, strolling past him and pulling down a branch, letting it go so it smacked him in the face, allowing a screech to escape him. "Gwulla Eindride! How dare you!" "Expect it, Princess! Hangin' around me ain't easy business." "Proper wording, please.." Aniolad groaned, rubbing his face and ducking under the branch. I sighed heavily and shook my head. "You still hungry? I suppose we could stop to eat." Aniolad said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I guess, yeah. But we'll have to get moving after. The scent of food will track something." I said, finding an open area and throwing down my pack, "I'll be back." "W-Wait? Where are you going??" Aniolad questioned. "To get some food..?" "The elves packed some.. And didn't you pack any?" "One, elven food is not very good, and yes I did, but only for emergencies," I said, "Now hush, you'll scare away any game." I cooed, pulling out my knives and walking into the forest. I didn't have a bow, or spear, and a sword of axe wouldn't work. So, I thought maybe to kill with my knives. I'm good with them on a target, why not a moving one? 

For 10 minutes, I walked around, jumping at twigs that snapped, or leaves that crackled. I looked down at my boots and sighed. I had to learn to walk quieter. I had to! How would I sneak up on others? 

In the midst of my thoughts, a black shape moved off in the distance. It wasn't huge, but it sure as hell wasn't small either. I moved, and another twig snapped. I groaned softly and threw my knives to the ground, sticking them blade down. I removed my boots and threw them aside, my bare feet sinking into the dirt. I doubted it would help, but it was worth a shot. Picking up my knives, I looked ahead to make sure my target awaited. Slowly, and much more quietly, I walked, positioning my knives to throw them. When I got close enough, I figured what it was. A wild boar? In the open? Damn. My boots made from boar skins, I knew their hides were tough, and one knife wouldn't be enough. I softened my breathing, and held my knife, and within a moment, I flicked my wrist and the knife went through the air, landing into the animals neck. The high pitched screaming hurt my own ears, and it would surely attract unwanted visitors. "Shit shit shit!" I said, the boar had begun to run, or try, and I leapt from my spot and went after it. Throwing myself ontop of it, it stuck another knife deep into its chest, and it soon stopped moving. 

"Thank you." I whispered softly, pulling my knifes out, not nothing to wipe away the blood and hid them away. I looked at the passed animal and laughed to myself. King Dain wouldn't be too happy with this, seeing as he always has his war boar looked after like its his child. 

I lifted the boar, which wasn't as heavy as it seems, onto my shoulders, the still warm blood leaked down my arms. I walked until I found my boots, which I lazily slipped on the best I could, and walked back to Aniolad. "Oh! Gwulla you're ba– OH MY AULË GWULLA–" "Hush up! You'll attract others. Besides, it's no as much meat as it looks." I said, placing it down and gutting it right there. "That.. Oh my, I might be sick..Yeah, I'm gonna be sick." "Well don't do it on my lunch!" I waved him off with a bloody hand, and he looked away, starting to dry heave and gag heavily. I started a quick fire and placed the sliced meat against a hot rock. Whilst it cooked, I walked off again to find a stream, boar skin in hand. I found a slow moving water way and dipped my hands in, washing them of blood, and then washing the skin of access blood. "Gwulla this smells horrible!" I heard Aniolad yell, and I laughed, "It tastes wonderful, though!" I said, jogging back and setting the skin in the sun. I stabbed my knife into the hot meat and ate it off the knife, whilst Aniolad took a small square from his pack. He unwrapped the leaf like seal, and revealed an, almost golden, square of bread. "Lembas bread." Aniolad smiled and took a small nibble, before putting it away. "One bite is enough?" I asked, "Yes! I don't know how they do it, but it is.." Aniolad said as I finished off my meal. "You're thinner than I.. You don't need as much." I mumbled an excuse, packing away the extra meat into a makeshift bag, along with the skin, into my pack. Stomping out the fire, I tied my boots securely and stood. "Let's go, Princess. Day doesn't last all.... Day." I confused myself a bit with that, but I shrugged. "How long did it take you to think that one up?" "Watch your mouth, Aniolad." I snapped, throwing a look his way. 

I looked up at the sun, and estimated the time, it was around five at least, and half passed five at most. "We should walk for another.. 3-4 hours? It'll be around eight or nine by then, we can find a place to stop and rest until morning." "Then we fight!" Aniolad said, I looked at him as I walked backwards. "You really wanna fight me, Princess? You remember what happened in the cave?" I said, and put a hand up to his face before he could speak. 

The walk was silent for the most part, the occasional, "My feet hurt.." Or a hum of a reply. The crunch of boots against earth was the only thing that broke the silence occasionally, until Aniolad spoke up. "So.. Seeing as we'll be around each other, mind telling me a bit about yourself?" He asked. I tensed, debating on it, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess.. Where do I start.." 

"My full name, which I don't like very much, is Gwulla Freja Inkeri Eindride and I'm only 60 years old.. My father was the great warrior Dwalin, he seems like a brute, but he's really a softie.. Usually. My mother, Ragnhild, was not only a divine jeweler, she was also a weapon maker. Usually she made jewels for Princess Dìs or her brothers, or she sold them for money to keep our home together. I was apparently born just a few days after the company left, so when my father saw me I was a wee lass of five months! Mother said he was too scared to hold me, he was afraid he'd hurt me, but my mother quickly reassured him I was as stubborn as he. When I was about 10, my father taught me how to fight, much to my mothers disapproval, who wanted me to become more lady like." I heard Aniolad scoff and laugh, and I laughed too. "Turned out well, didn't I? Anyway, my father would gently hit our swords together until I got the hang of the blow, and as I grew he got more aggressive. My mother, did teach me how to cook, stitch, and even jewel. She was the light to mine and my fathers day.. She was as beautiful as the jewels she crafted. And then.. The year I was 19.." I stopped talking and put my hand on a gold chain that hung from my neck. 

"You don't have to tal–" 

"The year I was 19, my mother fell ill, and it got worse each day. No matter how much my father and I told her to take a break, she'd work herself to the bone and collapse into bed that night. She got pale, and slow. My father and I did anything and everything we could. Even with his gold share, he bought medicine for my mother, but she refused to take it regularly. Once in a while yes, but never everyday. Her hair, became marveled with gray streaks. Some mornings she didn't get out of bed, and it effected my father greatly. No healer in Erebor could figure out what was wrong with her.. They just knew she didn't have long. My father stayed by her bedside everyday when she could no longer walk without pain, and when she did need to be moved, he carried her in his arms like she was a glass doll. I could see it in his eyes, how much this pained him to see her in this way and not able to help. My father told me to worry more about my training and education, and that my mother would be fine, but I knew she wouldn't be. She lasted a year, months longer than anyone thought. 10 days before my 20th birthday.." My voice was a whisper, my words breaking, I couldn't, I didn't want to say it, I didn't want to believe she was gone. But I refused to cry. This happened almost 40 years ago. I pulled myself together, and looked out into the sunset, the speck of Erebor in the distance. "She passed. Just like that. My father was at her bedside, and when her breathing slowed he crawled into the bed and held her in his arms, combing fingers through her hair. Whispering and singing into her ear how much he loved her, how he'd never find another like her.. I believe he cried more than I did. Ragnhild died in his arms, and I walked in on it, and saw her, then looked to him, refusing to.. To believe she was gone! She didn't deserve that! Why, Mahal, Why?!" I clutched my fists to my sides and screamed into the air, Aniolad staying silent and letting me have my moment. "Sorry.. I just.. This is more than I thought I'd say. Any who, she was dressed in the finest robes, and buried alongside many great others. My father grieved for days, and I was there with him, bringing him tea and cakes, reading to him every night. He needed to be cared for.. Needed the same nurturing my mother gave him after he came back from the battle. On my birthday, I received a few gifts from friends and family, but I didn't need them, I loved them yes, but I didn't need them. One night, I was preparing for bed, I opened my drawer to put away my clothing, and a small, white box, with golden ribbons lay ontop of a clothing pile. A note attached to it, I took it out and read it over.. I remember it all by heart." 

" 'Gully, This was a small gift I made for you. I know you don't like extravagant things, bright jewels and what not, so, it is very simple. I know you want me to calm with the working, but I'm sorry, sweetheart, I have to keep going. I'll miss you dearly, love. Keep your Fadir out of trouble, and you as well. -Módir.' "

" I opened the box, and," I took off a simple pure golden chain, and held it out. "Inside was this, shaped like a heart in its coils." I placed it around my neck and sighed. "She knew she'd be gone when I found it.. My father got a nearly matching one, except one chain link on his was silver. I miss her, so much." I sighed, and suddenly clapped my hands together as if it'll make the pain go away. "And that's now I ended up like this! A messed up, problem child. Who thieves for gold and gems, and anything I can get my hands on. My father worries about me." I laughed a bit, remember how much my mother would scold me for stealing. "How about you?" 

Aniolad was confused at my sudden mood change, it was something I often did, and did well, hide my true emotions. 

"Well, My name is Aniolad Rhapsodos, Im 550 years old. My parents were killed in the hands of Sauron.. Lady Galadriel found me as a young elfling, and she couldn't take care of me. Seeing as Thranduil had a young son of his own, she brought me to him, and he became my adoptive Ada. He didn't care or love me as much as Legolas, but he did treat me fairly, taught me to fight and what not. I'm not really a prince, and I don't like being addressed as one, but I'm used to it.." Aniolad's voice trailed off, and he looked up, noticing as a small cave and pointed, "We should rest there." He said, taking my hand and pulling me forth. 

We scouted the cave, then put our bedrolls out. Aniolad set up the fire, and I shrugged off my coat, so I was only in a sleevless tunic and trousers, along with boots. I walked off and came back with four sizable sticks, and sat at the fire, carving away at them. I made a wooden sword for myself, using a leather strap to hold it and the handle for myself. Aniolad had left to find wood, so I was alone. My mind flooded with talk of my mother, and I twisted my knife in my hands. My father used to sing my mother a song when she became frail.. It was haunting, but soothing.. I looked around to make site the elf wouldn't hear, and I took a deep breath. 

♪ The stars in your eyes

May dim over time

The pep in your step

May slow to a stroll ♪

♪ But no matter how gray

Or how long you might stay ♪

♪ I will be forever yours ♪

I slowed and stopped, tears threatened to flow but I held them back. Little did I know the elf heard it all. I turned around when I heard him walking back, "Hey." "Hi." He said, acting like he didn't hear a thing, and I believed him as he sat across from me, placing wood in the fire ring and lighting it.

"What're you..?" "Can I see Nardrol?" Aniolad was reluctant, but handed me his sword. I placed it in my hands, and tossed it back and forth between them, estimate weighing it with my hands. I handed it back to him and made a close enough wooden sword for him. Light weight, but as strong as mine, "In the morning, we fight with these, not our real weapons, make sure we don't dull them or hurt each other." I said, handing him his makeshift sword. "Wow, It's.. Perfect." "Thanks." I said, placing mine into the cave next to my bed roll and stretching, "I'm gonna get to sleep. Kill the fire when you're ready." I said, walking passed him and ruffling his golden locks with a snicker, and walking into the cave, kicking my boots off and crawling into the bed roll. I stared outside at the fire, watching the elf fiddle with his sword, fake striking an enemy, graceful as ever. I turned to my side, and closed my eyes, humming myself to sleep.

——

((Second person P.O.V.)) 

Aniolad stood there in awe as the dwarf sang to herself softly, her voice hauntingly angelic, but with a hint of huskiness that gave you chills. He pretended not to hear as he approached. "Hey." "Hi." He said, throwing together the fire and looking to her as she carved away. "What're you..?" "Can I see Nardrol?" Gwulla only held her hand out, not looking up and took it back as the cool metal hit her fingers. She examined the sword and handed it back, widdling away again, only to make an almost exact replica. As Aniolad took it in his hands, he was impressed, and she was confident, a difference from the shaking, on the verg of tears dwarf earlier. "Wow, It's.. Perfect." "Thanks." I said, placing mine into the cave next to my bed roll and stretching, "I'm gonna get to sleep. Kill the fire when you're ready." I said, walking passed him and ruffling his golden locks with a snicker, and walking into the cave, kicking my boots off and crawling into the bed roll. I stared outside at the fire, watching the elf fiddle with his sword, fake striking an enemy, graceful as ever. I turned to my side, and closed my eyes, humming myself to sleep.

——

((Second person P.O.V.)) 

Aniolad stood there in awe as the dwarf sang to herself softly, her voice hauntingly angelic, but with a hint of huskiness that gave you chills. He pretended not to hear as he approached. "Hey." "Hi." He said, throwing together the fire and looking to her as she carved away. "What're you..?" "Can I see Nardrol?" Gwulla only held her hand out, not looking up and took it back as the cool metal hit her fingers. She examined the sword and handed it back, widdling away again, only to make an almost exact replica. As Aniolad took it in his hands, he was impressed, and she was confident, a difference from the shaking, on the verg of tears dwarf earlier. "Wow, It's.. Perfect." "Thanks." Gwulla put hers away and came back, "I'm gonna get to sleep. Kill the fire when you're ready." Gwulla ruffled the elfs hair, much to his annoyance and went to bed. 

Aniolad swung the sword and smiled, making stabbing motions. There was so much for him to discover in the dwarrow dam, if only she'd open her feelings up more with out being pushed. Aniolad soon killed the fire with water, and took his sword to his bedside and took his own boots off, and long cloak, folding it atop his back. For a moment, he watched the dwarf sleep peacefully in the moonlight. He'd think dwarves would snore a storm, but she was quiet.. For now. He shrugged and climbed into bed, his back facing her. "Night." He whispered, even if she was asleep. 

Aniolad and Gwulla felt just a bit closer to each other that day, but would it last or grow was a mystery.


	9. Lessons.

I rolled in my sleep, groaning a bit as the sunlight crept into the cave. I placed my hand to my left, and found a cold bed roll. Before I could realize, a sharp wooden sword was pushed against my nose. "What did I tell you about not waking up early? I think I win this rou–" Through sleepy, blurry vision, I found my own wooden sword and hit Aniolad's with it, knocking it from his hand. "Elves awaken much too early.." I said, my voice thick and groggy with sleep, my accent coming off much stronger than I would've liked. "Ohh, The dwarf isn't a morning lady, is she?" "I'm giving you one minute to hide before I beat you down into your grave." I growled, sitting up and watching him dart off like a child. I slowly pulled on my boots, and attempted to stick my hair down by licking my palm, but to no avail, I just put it into a pony tail. 

I stood and stretched, not bothering with a jacket and stepped into the morning light, shielding my eyes with my arm and looking around. "Come out come out.. Wherever you..are.." I said, yawning. I could fall asleep if I put my eyes into darkness for too long. Just as I closed my eyes for a moment.. 

"Think fast!" Aniolad jumped on my back, and put the sword to my neck. No, he wasn't touching the ground. His legs locked around my waist and arms around my chest. "Aniolad! Get off of me!" I bellowed, prying him off and swinging my sword, which he countered with a block. "Damn elves being so quiet." I cursed, "Three blows and you're out." Aniolad called, scurrying off. "Aniolad.." I growled, following into his direction. He disappeared, just like that. I stepped back as leaves floated down before me and I looked up, seeing the blonde haired elf perched in a tree. "Damn you! There won't be trees on a battle field!" I yelled, holding the sword between my teeth and starting to climb the tree. Just as I was about to reach him, he jumped to another tree and climbed down. "Aniolad!" I said, biting the sword as I spoke. I basically dropped from the tree at that point. I took the sword in my hands, "Get down here! Fight like an elf!" I waited for the blonde to land before me, before I hit him in the side with my sword. He yelped and laughed a bit. "Two more.." I smirked, running off to the best of my ability. Dwarves were not as stealthy as elves, no, weren't as fast, nimble, or quiet. We were built to fight. Aniolad bounded out from the trees, and charged. "Ha!" He yelled, swinging at me and hitting my sword. I was caught off balance and fell back onto my back. He stood above me, our swords still clashing. "Dwarves and Elves, enemies of war! Who will win this fight!?" "Dwarves!" I yelled, hitting him in the leg. "One more!" "No no, Madame! Elves!" He jabbed my chest while I was celebrating. "Two more, Dwarf!" He said, letting me get up, and we both circled each other. "Who will win? The Prince, or The Thief?" I snarled. "The.." Aniolad started running at me, and I was ready to attack, when he grabbed my shoulders and jumped over me, and behind me he hit my back, "Prince! One more, Gwulla." He reminded me. "I will not loose to an elf!" I yelled, becoming competitive. 

Aniolad smirked at my sudden change of attitude, and opened his arms wide. "Come at me." He cooed, I couldn't back down. I charged, sword ready to be swung, and when I did, he simply stepped out of the war. "War won't be won without strategy." He said, looking back at me. I was beyond mad, aggravated really. "Damn you." I said. "Wake me up early, make me run around, lecture me. What else? Make me save your ass from the enemy?" I said, twirling my sword in my fingers. "On three, we charge." He suddenly said, and we stood before each other. "One." "Two." "Three!" In a moment we were at each other, his sword at my side and mine at his. "I hit you first!" "No, I did!" "It's a tie!" Aniolad said, dropping his sword. I picked it up and put it in his pack, mine in his. Off in the distance deep yelling could be heard, and we looked to each other. "I'll check it out, you pack up." "I wanna go–" "No, it's ok." Aniolad said, taking his bow and arrows, walking off into the woods. 

I sighed and took this moment of alone time. I switched to new clothes and pulled on my jacket, closed our packs and set them outside the cave. I waited for the elf to return until I heard a scream. 

——

((Second Person P.O.V.))

Aniolad notched a bow as he crept through the woods, his elegance as an elf came in handy, until he came upon a group of Orcs. His breathing hitched and he aimed. Only 5 were seen, so it should be easy. None had arrows, so he shot one in the back of the head and hid. "Golog.." (Elf..) one hissed, snapping his arrows in two. 4 to go. Aniolad jumped out, notched an arrow and shot another. 3 to go. Aniolad was shaking, just lightly, but he knew Gwulla would be there if needed. One came at him, two at his sides. He shot the one in front of him dead on. Aniolad notched another arrow, and was about to shoot the Orc to his right suddenly, the one to his right threw a knife, cutting open his hand, letting out a scream. In the moment he shot the arrow, and thank Aulë, killed him. But he had dropped his bow, and not only, he didn't have another arrow. His hand was loosing blood, and he was backing away. "Gwulla!" He yelled, holding his hand and wanting to run. 

((Gwulla's P.O.V.)) 

I ran to his voice and stopped at the sight. "Help, Please!" "I didn't grab any weapons!" I yelled, patting my jacket for my knives. "U-Use my bow!" "Aniolad, I can–" "GWULLA!" He yelled, dodging the sword as it was swung. I picked up the bow, and fumbled with it. It was much to large, and was adjusted to Aniolad's strength. I pulled am arrow from a dead Orc, and notched it the way she had seen Lady Dìs do. I pulled it back the best I could, and shot. I at first heard a low yell, and thought I hit Aniolad, but didn't, I hit the Orc! "Y-You did it." Aniolad said. I collected his arrows and gave them to him, he put his bow on his shoulder and I took him to the camp. "Told you I'd have to save your ass." I teased, sitting him down and taking out my few medical supplies. Applying a soothing balm, I cleaned out the wound and took out a needle and thread. "Yell if it hurts too much." I said, slipping the needle in and out of his skin. Through winces and yelps, Aniolad got through, and I wiped away extra blood and bandaged it up. "All better. Want me to kiss it, too?" I teased. "No that's quite alright, Thank you." Aniolad said, picking up his pack and I looked to him. 

"I uh.. Aniolad? Can we stay for a bit?" "Yeah, I guess.. Why?" "Could you teach me to use your bow?" "Only if you teach me to use that war hammer." "Deal. I just wanna learn in case shit like that happens again.." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Aniolad handed me his bow, and sling off arrows. I swear the bow was half the size of me.

"Alright, well, since dwarven bows are different than elves, this may be a bit complicated. Surprisingly you managed a well off shot earlier, but that was probably luck." "Are you saying I don't know how to shoot? I take offense to that." I mumbled, Aniolad shook his head. "No no, just.. Notch an arrow and.." Aniolad scanned the trees for a moment and pointed to one. "Hit that tree." Aniolad said, watching as I lied the elven bow with a bit of hesitation. I notched one of the arrows and pulled back, letting a breath out I had been holding. "Alright, breath deep, and when you're ready release." I nodded slightly, and let go, just missing the tree. It skimmed the bark, letting a few pieces fall, and imbedded itself into the ground. I clutched my empty hand into a fist, gritting my teeth. "Gwulla, Calm down, it's your first time and its not that easy without a bow to your own style." "I do not enjoy failing, Aniolad." I grabbed another arrow, notched it, "Gwulla, Pace yourself with this plea–" "If you wish that I pace myself, teach me." I said, shooting him a look. With a sigh, he gripped my wrists and placed my arms properly along with the bow, tucking hair behind my ear in the process. "Cancel out your surroundings." He whispered, making me jump a bit from the close contact. I relaxed and pulled back, shooting and this time embedding the arrow into the tree. Not dead center like I'd want to, but just on it. A little to the right and it would pass it. I started getting mad again and Aniolad jogged over, taking his arrows back and his bow. "Ok! That's enough for today." He said, setting them aside. 

"I believe you promised me a war hammer lesson?" Aniolad pressed and I groaned. Walking to my pack, I pulled out the cool, heavy dwarven weapon and easily held it. I had no thought that Aniolad wouldn't be able to hold it, lifting and swinging with accuracy was my concern. Tapping the cave, pieces of rock fell of and I grabbed one I walked to the elf and placed the rock a few feet before him and handed him the hammer. "Hit that rock. Shatter it." I said, watching him grasp the weapon. He fumbled with it a bit and I snickered. "This is a bit heavier than I thought.." But like I thought, he had little to no problem holding it. "Now lift it up, and bring it down." I said. Now this part as more complicated. He brought it up fast, "No, Aniolad don't d–" The weight of the hammer going behind him pulled him down, so he landed swiftly on his butt with his hands still on the hammer behind him. "Don't bring it up that fast on the first try." "But that's how you do it.." "I'm experienced, and I have a bit more muscle than you." "I take offense to that." He said, mocking my earlier comment. "Just get up and smash the rock." I said, pulling him up by his hand and setting him to his feet. He attempted once more.

Bringing the hammer above his head, and brought it down inches away from the little rock, and groaned, picking it up into his arms. With a hammer imprint in the dirt, I smirked. I took one hand that didn't hold the hammer, and made a swinging motion. "Up and down. No need to do it violently, just bring it down swiftly." I said, stepping back and allowing him again. 

The elf swallowed hard and shot me a glare, and I waved my hand to encourage him. "Go on." I said, watching him lift in up, and bring it crashing down onto the rock, shattering it. "Good! Now, lets get moving. Next time I'll teach you repetitive blows." I said, easily taking my hammer back and putting it in its hold, putting my pack on my back as Aniolad did the same. "There should be a stream around here, there was one at the last stop." I said, picking to continue to our right. Before so, Aniolad quickly checked the cave, coming back with my knife collection. "Oh, Shit! Thanks, Princess." I took my knives back and put them in their hidden places. "You're welcome, Sir." He shot back. 

Following me in the direction I wanted to go, we found a stream, that quickly made into a river. Following it northwards, we found an old dock with a little boat tied to it. "Lets go." Aniolad jumped into the boat and I nodded, getting in quick. I looked down into the water and could thankfully see the bottom, but as we started to row, it slowly deepened, and I got lost in the crystal blue ripples.

"Gwulla?"


End file.
